


Numbness

by charmed_seconds (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/charmed_seconds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon can't feel his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbness

Shannon looked at his legs, a bemused on his face as he looked at the appendages; but, yet couldn’t feel. He tried to make them move. His brow furrowing as he put more force into it. He chanted in his mind “move” but they stayed where they were. Sighing, he leaned back against the headrest of his bed, a forlorn look on his face as he looked up at the white ceiling of his bedroom. It started out as simple pins-and-needles, the sharp, uncomfortable feeling that came from cutting off the circulation to a foot. It was for a few brief moments; but, then as the days continued, Shannon noticed that it would last longer and the pins-and-needles began to slide into total numbness. The big warning sign although happened a few days ago. Shannon woke up and tried to get up to go to the bathroom; but, yet for a full thirty minutes, his legs refused to respond. He laid in his bed, his eyes wide as he looked at his legs and mentally begged them to listen to his silent plea.

Beside him, Jared woke up and glanced at him. Realization washed over him and once Shannon had control of his lower body carted him off to the hospital for a battery of tests. MRI, CAT scans, blood tests and other things that Shannon wasn’t too sure had to be done was merely done then he was sent home with the simple diagnose of a pinched nerve in his back. A simple thing that troubled numerous people in the world; but, he had a severe enough case that cut off all neurological signals from his brain to his legs. He refused to sit in the hospital for a week until his surgery; so he was sent home with the stern order of bed rest; and it was an order that his little brother was enforcing quite harshly.

“I brought you some lunch,” Jared announced as he walked into their bedroom backwards, a platter with sandwiches and pita chips held precariously in his hands. He winced when he saw his brother attempt to keep the platter level - Jared wasn’t always the best with balance. He placed the silver platter on Shannon’s legs. Curious blue eyes peered up at him and Shannon shook his head softly.

Jared sighed and left the room. He reappeared a few minutes later with two glasses full of iced tea. “I’ll be thankful when this is all over,”

Shannon chuckled weakly, “You and me both, baby.” He said as Jared settled in beside him on the bed.

Jared frowned, “Can you feel them at all?”

Shannon shook his head, “They’ve been like this for ten minutes now. “

Jared’s frown deepened and he gently began kneading Shannon’s left thigh muscle. “After tomorrow, you won’t have to worry about this anymore.”

“Until it happens again,” Shannon muttered.

“It won’t happen again, and if it does, we’ll deal with it then.” Jared stated, “It could’ve been worse.”

“Which is the only thing that has kept me from freaking out,”

Licking his lips, Jared wrapped an arm around Shannon’s shoulder and allowed him to lean into his body. He pecked the top of Shannon’s head, “You’ll be fine, Shan. Trust me.”

“You’re the one that can’t move his fucking legs.”

Closing his eyes, Jared gently rubbed Shannon’s arm, “It will work out. You’ll go in for surgery, get me as your nurse for a few more weeks, then you’ll be back up again.”

“Will you at least wear the nurse outfit?” Shannon mumbled.

Jared glared at his older brother, the false pout oblivious to him, “No.”

“But, I’m an ill man-”

“And I have standards, I’m drawing them somewhere. Now shut up and eat your damn sandwich.”

* * *

 

Anesthesia always made him feel like he was floating. Part of him loved it. It was like he was fulfilling his childish dream of being an astronaut and he’s floating around the Earth. On the other hand, he knew he wasn’t an astronaut and there was supposed to be solid ground beneath his feet.

He went into the hospital just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, it’s rays starting to paint the black sky purple and pink. When he opened his eyes, he saw night sky once again, only the moon was shining brightly. Groaning softly, Shannon lifted his head and found Jared passed out in a chair beside his bed, his hand holding his head up as he slept fitfully. Shannon wished to pull him into bed, wrap his arms around Jared’s lithe form; but he could barely keep his eyes open. And with that thought, he fell into slumber once more.

When he awoke again, it was morning. The birds were chirping and he felt as if he just walked through a marsh. Blinking, he looked around with more clarity than he did last night. Jared was missing.

Shannon’s heart instinctively started to beat faster. Jared out of his sight always made him a bit nervous. Gulping, he looked around and found his brother’s coat slung over the chair still along with a few books that he knew as Jared favorites. A few seconds later, he heard the door open. Turning, he saw Jared standing in the doorway, his eyes wide. “You’re awake!” Jared practically announced.

“I guess, still feel a bit muffled.” Shannon mumbled, “How long was I out?”

“All day yesterday,” Jared answered; moving closer to the bed, “Here, drink.” He ordered as he shoved a straw into Shannon’s mouth.

Shannon sent his little brother a glare over the mug but did as he was told, the ice cold water feeling wonderful on his dry throat. “Everything okay?” Shannon inquired, gesturing towards his legs.

Jared smiled as he leaned against the white plastic railling, “Yeah, apparently. The pressure is relieved from your disk so you shouldn’t have any more numb periods; although, you might be sore for a while due to the surgery.”

“You mean after the pain-killers wear off right?” Shannon said, suddenly grinning, “This shit is pretty good.”

Jared rolled his eyes, “You’re high.”

“Yep. Oh teenage-hood, you’re back and you’re beautiful.”

Jared shook his head, “Glad you’re back, Shan.”

“You and me both, baby, you and me both.”


End file.
